


Netflix and Chill

by anamiii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, F/M, IBOQ2019, Inspired by OQ, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina, Robin, and Mal have a date planned but the weather puts a damper on it.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #6 for Inspired by OQ week, inspired by this lovely manip by @willow1411
> 
> Thank you AJ and Nan for the beta!

She had gotten dressed in her favorite flannel, jeans that made her ass look amazing, and the brown booties that were perfect for fall. She finished up applying light makeup as she grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs to meet up with two people that meant more to her than anyone else. The three of them were finally going out on a date after making their relationship public the night before. 

Regina had been anxious to let their family and friends in on their little secret. They were lucky enough to have a group of people that were very supportive but their relationship was still uncommon. Polyamory wasn’t something her mother would have approved of and there was little she could have done to change her mind, but her father’s opinion meant more to her anyway. Daddy loved Robin already and he had Mal as her ‘best friend’ and the two got along great. She had hoped he would be just as welcoming of her and he had welcomed her in with open arms. The pressure of keeping her secret was no longer there, so she had suggested to the two of them that they go out for a picnic today. 

As she made her way downstairs she frowned slightly as she took in their expressions. “What’s wrong?”

“Little one, we may need to postpone or come up with a plan B,” Mal said softly as she leaned down and kissed Regina’s cheek. “You look stunning, by the way.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“It’s down pouring, love,” Robin commented coming up to her other side. 

“Oh,” Regina responded, slightly disappointed. She was looking forward to being out with both of them today. The three of them hadn’t had a chance to actually spend much alone time together in the last few weeks with their busy schedules and social obligations. Today was supposed to be their day and it was ruined. 

“Hey,” Mal rubbed Regina’s back. “We can still do something, just need to regroup. Find an indoor activity. Maybe go to a restaurant.”

“Darling, I hate to burst your bubble but they have flood warnings out,” Robin added with a frown. “I can cook something for us.”

Mal shook her head slightly. “We need to go get groceries for that. Unless you can make something with mayonnaise and popcorn.” 

Regina sighed. “It's fine. Maybe tomorrow,” she said softly turning around and walking back up the stairs. She was really looking forward to today, but the weather had its own plans. She got back into their room and stripped out of her clothes into a baseball tee and lounge shorts. 

Meanwhile downstairs Robin and Mal had watched her go up. “We have to do something, she was so excited about today.” 

“I know, love,” Robin said wrapping his arm around Mal’s waist. “Why don’t I get that popcorn started and you go find a movie. We can watch it in bed with her, date night in.”

“I like the way you think, Locksley,” Mal smirked, pecking his lips and making her way upstairs to find Regina. 

Robin had gone into the kitchen, pulled out their popcorn maker, and started to make a batch as Mal went upstairs. Mal found Regina sitting on the bed in her pajamas and bit her lip. If she was already in comfy clothes it only made sense the rest of them adjusted their attire. She opened up a drawer, pulled out a tank top and printed loose pajama bottoms, and went into the bathroom to change before joining Regina on the bed and wrapping an arm around her. 

“We figured out a plan B,” she said excitedly.

“Oh really?” Regina asked, looking over at the blonde and smiling a little at her clear excitement. “What is it?” 

“Movie night in, Robin’s making popcorn. You want to pick something on Netflix?” 

Regina smiled more. “That sounds perfect.” It wasn’t going out, but maybe their day wasn’t completely ruined. After all, as long as she was with the two people she loved the most, nothing else really mattered. They pulled up  _ Murder Mystery, _ a comedy with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler, as Robin walked in with the bowl of popcorn. He saw the two of them had opted for more comfortable attire, so he stripped off his jeans and button-down, leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxers and moved into bed next to Mal as the three of them watched and laughed. 

Midway through, Regina had snuggled into Mal’s side and adjusted herself to give her a better angle to kiss Mal’s neck. She peppered the side of her neck with butterfly kisses until she found that one sensitive spot that couldn’t keep Mal quiet. Robin moved his attention away from the screen to the women next to him when he heard Mal moan and smirked, moving slightly to kiss the other side of Mal’s neck as Regina started to caress Mal’s inner thigh. Robin started palming her breast through her tank top, groaning when he realized she had taken off her bra when she changed. He slipped his hand under her top and started to push it up. Regina moved her hand to help him strip Mal and adjusted slightly to let her lie back. Regina moved between Mal’s legs and started to slowly kiss up her inner thigh. Mal was squirming as Regina got closer to where she was already aching for attention. Robin captured Mal’s lips, biting her full bottom lip lightly before moving his kisses down her jawline and towards her erect nipples. 

Regina slowly licked between Mal’s folds and she groaned, “God you’re soaked.” Mal bucked her hips at the feel of Regina’s tongue, trying to get some friction on her already throbbing clit, but clearly Regina was in the mood to tease tonight as she expertly avoided any touches to her clit. 

Robin chuckled, knowing exactly what was happening between his two favorite ladies, and bent down to nibble on her earlobe. “Patience, my darling,” he murmured and started to descend slowly to where Regina was.

Mal groaned, “Please, I need to come.” She hated being the one doing the begging, much rather it be the other way around, but Regina was finally giving her that smiley eyed look since finding out the rain had put a damper on their plans so maybe it was okay not being the one in control tonight. She arched her back, gasping when she felt Regina’s tongue lightly grace her clit, “God, please, more.” 

Regina sat up, smirking down at the blonde, “So soon?” she teased. She pulled Robin closer and kissed him deeply, letting him taste Mal on her tongue. The show they were putting on was not helping the withering blonde beneath them at all. 

“You’re both jerks,” she groaned. “Robin, please… fuck me.” Changing gears, Robin was always the first to give in when the two women were dead set on teasing all night long. 

Robin exchanged a look with Regina and nodded, swapping positions with her and lining up his throbbing hard-on with Mal’s entrance. He slipped into her and groaned at how tight she already was. “God, Mal.” 

Mal shut her eyes, arching her back. “Oh yes!” Robin let her take a minute to get adjusted before starting to thrust into her. Mal reached for Regina, “Sit on my face.” 

The movie long forgotten, they continued to tease and torture each other until they were all spent and cuddled in each other’s arms fast asleep. Their date may have had a few hiccups to start but it turned out absolutely perfect. 


End file.
